


35. You heard me. Take. It. Off

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, I don't even know how to tag this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hadn't seen his boyfriend in three whole weeks. All he wanted was to have a nice dinner with him and maybe watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. And then he walked in on Magnus standing, on all fours, on a mat in the middle of the room, his ass up in the air enticingly. Really, how could anyone blame Alec for wanting to carry him off to the bedroom and show him just how much he'd missed him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	35. You heard me. Take. It. Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was sent in by an anon who asked for "35 nsfw???" and well, I did my best! I hope you guys enjoy it ;)

It had been three weeks since Alec had last seen Magnus. Walking into the warlock’s apartment, he wasn’t sure what he’d expected exactly. But it most certainly wasn’t this.

Standing on a mat in the middle of the room, on all fours, his ass up in the air in a way that made Alec’s mouth water, was Magnus. Walking up beside him, Alec was just about to question what on earth he was doing when Magnus released the most obscene moan as he stretched out like a cat. Swallowing, the taller man suddenly felt the need to walk over to the couch and find himself a pillow to put in his lap. This was not how he’d imagined their first date in such a long time going and he needed to quell the sudden hunger he felt for the man in front of him, before he did anything stupid like pick Magnus up and carry him off to the bedroom to try and make him utter another one of those obscene moans.

“Alexander! What… When did you get here?” Alec looked up from where he’d been staring at the warlock’s ass long enough for him to get back on his feet and apparently finally notice the shadowhunter’s arrival.

“I.. Uhm… I just got here actually. I didn’t want to disturb your… whatever you were doing” he stammered, blushing an even deeper shade of red when Magnus looked down at the pillow in his lap and then back into his eyes and smiled a knowing smile.

The warlock started walking towards him, swaying his lips and raising his eyebrows at Alec’s uncomfortable squirm. It really wasn’t fair, he knew exactly what he was doing to Alec and it was not fair that he had this type of power over him. All Alec had wanted was to see his boyfriend for a little while. Maybe have some dinner and talk, and now here he was sitting with uncomfortably tight pants and a smug, too sexy for his own good, warlock in front of him.

Magnus reached down and grabbed the pillow, throwing it away from them and straddling Alec’s waist, a self satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

“Did you enjoy watching me stretch, darling?” he asked, and Alec would have glared at how innocent he managed to sound, if he wasn’t so busy being transfixed by the way Magnus’ tongue swiped over those perfect lips of his. By the angel, Alec wanted to kiss him so bad. Magnus must have read his thoughts, because he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the taller man’s lips before letting his mouth travel over Alec’s cheek up to his ear. Alec couldn’t help the way his hips bucked up as Magnus nipped at his earlobe.

“Have you missed me, Alexander?” he whispered and Alec shivered as Magnus’ breath caressed his ear.

Swallowing hard, Alec didn’t even bother to try and form a coherent sentence and instead opted for a nod as he let his hands travel over Magnus’ body and settle on his hips. The warlock went back to pressing small, teasing, kisses down his neck and Alec’s heart sped up as more blood rushed south.

“Yeah… Now take this off” he panted and slid his hands up under Magnus’ shirt to get the garment out of the way.

***

Magnus broke away from where he’d been working on leaving a mark on Alec’s neck, looking him in the eyes and trying to determine if he’d just heard that correctly?

“Could you please repeat that last part for me, my dear?” he said. Alec groaned in frustration and Magnus couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off”, he growled and Magnus had to swallow hard as a new wave of arousal hit him. Who knew a demanding Alec could be so incredibly hot?

“As you wish, my darling Alexander” the warlock purred.

Untangling himself from the taller man, Magnus stood up to remove his shirt. He dropped it on the floor and looked back up at the shadowhunter, smirking at how Alec was unable to keep his eyes away from him. The warlock bent forward to run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, enjoying the silky feel of those beautiful locks, his smile growing as Alec leaned into his touch. Slowly he leaned close enough so that their lips almost touched, before whispering:

“You want to fuck me, Alexander?” his own erection jumped at the hungry look in the other man’s eyes and a mischievous glint lit in his eyes as he continued:

“Then you’re gonna have to catch me first!”

Laughing at Alec’s confused look, Magnus stepped away from him and made off towards the bedroom.

***

Alec watched, stunned, as the warlock _giggled_  as he ran off towards his bedroom. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had just _giggled_. Alec couldn’t help the fond smile that bloomed on his face as he rose and made off after him.

Using the power of his speed-rune, he caught Magnus just as he reached the doorway to the bedroom, spinning the smaller man around and pushing him up against the wall beside them. Before Magnus could even get one word out, Alec captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pinning the warlock’s arms to the wall behind him.

The sound Magnus made as he parted his lips to allow Alec’s tongue entrance made the shadowhunter want to take him right then and there.

Instead, he broke the kiss and moved his lips down over the warlocks throat, on to his collarbone and down over that gloriously naked chest of his. Kissing, licking and biting, leaving small marks in his wake as he finally fell to his knees in front of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Alec looked up through his lashes at Magnus, giving a small moan at the sight of the warlock’s glamour failing to give way to those magical cat eyes the shadowhunter loved so much.

“I missed you so much, Magnus” he whispered as he went back to kissing down Magnus’ chest, nipping at the skin when he reached his hip-bones. Releasing Magnus’ hands, Alec reached out to pull down the yoga pants Magnus was wearing, smirking at the small hitch of breath that left his boyfriend as his cock sprang free of its confides. Taking the length in his hand, Alec took the chance to look the other man over.

He was beautiful. Perfect in every way. Standing there, naked, towering over Alec, the shadowhunter felt as if he was witnessing a masterpiece. As if he was seeing some type of greek God come to life.

The strong shape of his jaw and cheekbones, even more assented with the way his mouth was opened to accommodate his panting breaths. Those beautifully powerful cat eyes of his, now shielded by smokey eyelids as the man let out a moan at Alec’s hand moving over his cock. His golden, toned chest that moved in a gracious arch as he bucked slightly into Alec’s hand. Alec felt his own erection strain painfully against the zipper of his pants when he let his eyes travel down to where his hand was grasping Magnus.

Bending forward, he pressed a small kiss to the tip of his cock, letting his hand grasp a little tighter around it as he kept moving it up and down, keeping Magnus hard but not quite giving him enough friction to make him come just yet. The groan that escaped the warlock’s lips at the contact spurred him on and he licked a stripe from base to tip on the underside of the unfairly gorgeous length in his hand. Alec hadn’t even known a cock _could_ be beautiful before he’d met Magnus, to be completely honest.

“ _Please_ ” Magnus whimpered and Alec looked up to find slightly hooded cat eyes watching him pleadingly. Pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s hip, Alec followed the wish and finally wrapped his lips around Magnus’ cock, moaning at the feel of it on his tongue. By the angel, he really loved every single part of this man.

***

Magnus couldn’t help the whimpers and moans that left him as Alec’s mouth swallowed him down. He’d closed his eyes at the first contact of that fantastic mouth on him, and opening them now to watch his warrior’s gorgeous lips stretch around the width of him, Magnus just about came on the spot. Alec’s eyes were closed, as if he was enjoying every second of what he was doing, and that thought alone sent a spark down the warlock’s body.

“Alec… Alexander, I’m gonna. Alec, you need to stop. I’m gonna… I want you to…” he tried his best at formulating what he wanted, but it was extremely hard to do with such a sight before him. Alec seemed to understand though, because he released Magnus’ length with a small plop and before Magnus even had a second to consider what to do next, the taller man had lifted him up and carried him over to the bed.

Leaning back on the pillows to study the beauty that was his boyfriend, Magnus lazily stroked his cock at he watched Alec rid himself of his clothes. As he unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt, Magnus almost moaned at the sight of that _fantastic_  chest of his. He let his eyes rake over that beautiful warrior body, the muscled V assenting his his and pointing down towards the rather large bulge in his jeans. The black runes covering him and standing out over his pale skin, just asking for Magnus to spend hours upon hours following each and every one of them with his tongue.

That would have to wait though, because Alec was removing his pants and underwear, a blush stretching over his neck, and it made Magnus’ heart twist in his chest. The man truly wasn’t even aware of how breathtakingly beautiful he was. How seeing him naked and hard affected the warlock, made him want to simultaneously stare at the shadowhunter for the rest of eternity and ravish him right then and there.

“You are so beautiful, my angel” he said in wonder of the angelic masterpiece of a man in front of him. Lord how he loved this strong yet tender warrior. How he looked forward spending as long time as he could get proving to him just how much he meant to the warlock.

Alec blushed a deeper shade of red at his words and climbed up the bed to join Magnus again, tracing kisses from the tip of the smaller man’s toes up until he reached his lips. Letting his boyfriend claim the warlock’s mouth in another passionate kiss, Magnus moaned as one of Alec’s hands reached up to cup his head and the other grabbed a hold of his ass. Without breaking the kiss, Magnus reached into the bedside table for the bottle of lube he kept there and laid it beside them. He reached down to place one hand on the small of Alec’s back, to press their bodies closer together, the other reaching up to fist in the black locks of his hair as his boyfriend moved to kiss at his neck, their erections rubbing against each other as they moved. Magnus moaned and wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, wanting, _needing_ , to be as close to Alec as possible.

“Aleeec” he whined, and the other man chuckled low as he reached out to grab the lube. Magnus felt his heart speed up at the sound of a cap opening and he could have wept in relief as Alec extracted himself from the grip of Magnus’ legs and probed at his entrance with a finger before _finally_  sliding it in.

Magnus threw his head back in pleasure as Alec’s finger pumped in and out of him, the shadowhunter continuing on nipping and licking at his neck and collarbone. When he added another finger and crooked them _just right_  to hit his prostate, the warlock lost all sense of coherent thought. No longer able to utter anything other than moaning pleas and gasping breaths. The shadowhunter spread his fingers, stretching the tight hole some before adding a third and reducing the powerful man beneath him to a quivering mess of pleasure.

“By the angel, you look so good like this. All spread out and _mine_ ” he breathed in Magnus’ ear and the warlock couldn’t do anything but moan in response, spreading his legs some more and silently telling the other man that he was more than ready. Luckily, Alec seemed to get the message and Magnus’ heart did a flip in expectation when he felt the fingers retreating from his body only to, a couple of seconds later, be replaced by the head of Alec’s slicked up cock. Magnus gripped the sheets of the bed as Alec slowly slid inside him, his legs coming up to wrap around the taller man once again, urging him deeper inside.

“I’m fine, Alec, just _please_ … I just… I need you, all of you, now” he panted as he felt Alec’s small hesitation at going too fast. The other man bent down and claimed Magnus’ lips with his own once again, one of his hands reaching up to tug at the warlock’s hair as he _finally_  bottomed out and Magnus let out a loud groan of pleasure.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, catching their breaths and relishing in the feeling of being _one_. Then Alec rose a bit, reaching out with one hand to support himself as he withdrew slightly before pushing back in, earning another moan from Magnus. Next time he drew out further and pushed back in, with more force this time and Magnus gasped as the thrust caused him to grace his prostate. Alec smirked at the realization, rising up more and grabbing Magnus’ hips for purchase as he gave another hard thrust, this time hitting it dead on and making Magnus scream in surprise and pleasure. Closing his eyes, Magnus let Alec take control of the act and simply let himself _feel_  as his boyfriend continued to pound into him.

***

Alec looked down in marvel at Magnus’ moaning form as he gave yet another hard thrust. He’d never get over just how fantastic Magnus looked like this, writhing and completely absorbed in his pleasure. Pleasure that _Alec_  was giving him.

Feeling his own orgasm creep up on him, Alec reached down and started to jerk the warlock’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts, causing those beautiful eyes to fly open and lock with his own.

“Alec, I… mmph” Alec interrupted his warning with another kiss, already knowing what the other man was going to say.

“Yeah, me too. It’s okay, just let go, okay?” he panted when he finally broke the kiss, Magnus sat up as much as he could in their position and grabbed the back of his neck to draw him in for another kiss, moaning into Alec’s mouth as he came between them. The feeling of the warlock’s hole clenching around Alec’s cock drew the shadowhunter over the edge and he moaned deep in his throat as he emptied himself inside his boyfriend and collapsed on top of Magnus as his arms gave out under him.

They laid like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes, just relishing in the afterglow.

“I missed you too, Alexander, so much” he heard Magnus whisper in answer to his earlier words, and Alec’s heart did a small dance in his chest at the words. A small, happy, smile spreading over his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comment-section and make my day! If you want, you can look me up on tumblr. Maybe even leave your own little prompt?
> 
> You can find me on: PrincessOfMalec


End file.
